


Blood Lust

by haruka



Category: RH Plus
Genre: M/M, RH Plus - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-08
Updated: 2008-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka was the last person Masakazu expected or wanted to see on his front doorstep after the Goukon ....</p><p>This is the result of a prompt challenge.  The prompt is stated at the end of the ficlet.  Yaoi warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lust

Blood Lust (RH Plus)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

Masakazu was beyond frustrated. Konoe Haruka had showed him up at the Goukon yet again, leaving him alone and hungry. He tried to tell himself that he had Kiyoi's cooking at home, so it didn't matter if he didn't get any of the fresh food direct from the source. It still irked him to think of Haruka with all three of the girls that were brought for HIM that night. He'd been doing fine with them until Haruka showed up with his charm and confidence and set all the girls to swooning. They'd practically been falling over themselves to gain his attention, it was disgusting.

He spent some time walking off his aggravation before arriving back home at the Eternal Moon Manor. There was a note on the entryway table -- Kiyoi had taken Makoto and Ageha to a movie.

"Great," he muttered. So now not only was he hungry, he would be bored and lonely, too.

He went to the kitchen and poked around in the fridge disinterestedly. It was hard to pick something to eat when your heart had been set on fresh blood. Closing the door without taking anything, Kazu went to find a book to try and take his mind off his situation.

He had just picked one out and went to the parlour with it when the doorbell rang. Putting the book down reluctantly, he went to answer it, privately griping that he really wasn't in the mood for company.

Especially not the company that turned out to be on his front step: Konoe Haruka.

"Hi!" his rival greeted with a friendly smile. "We missed you at the restaurant."

"Sure you did." Kazu snorted. "That's why you monopolized the conversation and all the food."

Haruka shrugged. "It's not my fault that they kept talking to ME, is it? And are you going to ask me in, or must we talk in the doorway all night?"

"The other alternative is that I could shut the door in your face and go back to my book," Kazu retorted, but turned and walked back into the parlour, leaving the door open so Haruka could follow.

"I didn't come to argue with you," Haruka told him. "I want to make a gesture of friendship."

Kazu dropped onto the sofa and regarded him with disdain. "Who said I wanted to be friends?"

"We're the same kind and we have some similar tastes – why shouldn't we be? Besides, even though you've been resisting the idea for too long, I've kept trying."

Kazu frowned. It was true that Haruka had made several overtures at friendship, including bringing him home after he was stabbed, helping to clean up his room for a garage sale and rescuing him from a vampire-hater who tried to beat him to death. But he'd never asked him to do those things.

"Listen," Haruka said, seating himself on the sofa beside Kazu, "I came here to offer you a share of the food tonight."

The college student sat up and looked interested. "You mean the girls are still waiting?"

Haruka shook his head. "No, I already fed on all three of them."

Kazu scowled and flopped back again. "Then what the hell are you talking about?"

"This." Haruka opened his shirt collar and spread it, exposing his own throat. "I just fed, and their blood is still fresh in my veins. If you feed from me, won't that be better than having none at all?"

Kazu stared at him. "Are you out of your mind?! Me feed from YOU?!"

"Why not?"

"Because –" He could have sworn he had a multitude of reasons, but when it came down to it, he couldn't think of one that didn't sound petty. Haruka was right; the blood was still fresh. Of course, his own blood would be mingled with that of the girls, but that wouldn't make much difference. Had he ever fed from another guy before? No, because he'd never been attracted to one, at least none that he'd acknowledged.

He had to admit to himself privately that Haruka was fangirled by their victims for a reason. Aside from his charm and fancy car, he was drop-dead gorgeous ….

What the hell was he THINKING?!

"Why do you hesitate?" Haruka asked, amused. "I'm offering you fresh hot blood and the chance to treat me like a victim. What more could you want?"

Kazu found himself salivating, and not just because of the food prospect. While it was annoying that Haruka already knew him well enough to figure out which buttons to push, he still could barely resist the temptation. He slowly reached out and trailed his fingertips down the side of Haruka's neck, causing the other boy to close his eyes. He took that moment to study Haruka's face while he didn't know he was doing so – the full, enticing lips, boyish cheekbones, long, dark lashes, tousled shoulder-length hair. He could feel the new blood coursing under the surface, and that coupled with his acknowledgement of Haruka's good looks sealed his decision. He moved in and sank his teeth into the other vampire's neck.

Haruka opened his eyes immediately and gasped, not expecting the sudden attack. He willed himself to react rather than struggle – after all, he'd made the offer, and if Masakazu decided not to be gentle about it, that was the chance he'd taken. Besides, he thought as his eyelids fluttered closed once more, it felt too damned GOOD to worry about it.

Kazu's senses were reeling as he swallowed the delicious ruby liquid. Why was this so much better than all those times he'd fed from strange women? Was it because there were several blood types mixed together? Maybe it was the taste of vampire blood mingled with it? As he heard Haruka sigh with pleasure, he decided it was neither of those; it was because it WAS Haruka. He'd already admitted that the other boy was attractive, he just hadn't confessed to himself that he'd found him that way from the start – the girls weren't the only ones who'd fallen for him on sight. It had been easier to fool himself into thinking that it was all about the girls, and that Haruka had stolen his thunder as Prince of the Goukon, when in reality, he'd wanted the other vampire more than any of them had. And he wanted to top him.

Haruka was starting to squirm under him, and Kazu took hold of both his shoulders to stop him, shifting his position so that his knee was between the other boy's legs, pressing against him. He felt Haruka start, then relax, shifting just enough to cause arousal for both of them. He drew back from his neck, licking his lips, watching the wound heal. He could have kept going, but it would have left Haruka too weak for what was to follow.

"I said I'd share, but I think you took it all," Haruka joked, looking up at Kazu where he remained poised above him.

"It was rightfully mine to begin with," Kazu told him haughtily and ground his knee further into Haruka's crotch. "Just like this."

For a moment, the other boy looked startled. Then he smiled mischievously. "So you're finally admitting it. Took you long enough."

Kazu shoved Haruka onto his back and straddled him. "You may think you're the new Prince of the Goukon, but here you're under MY control!"

"As you like." Haruka grinned. "The FIRST time."

"Huh?!" Gaku cried, aghast. He then growled and kissed the other boy hard. Haruka responded in kind and their arms entwined around each other.

\--

"That was a great movie, thanks, Kiyoi!" Ageha exclaimed as he bounded into the house.

"Yes, thank you." Makoto smiled at Kiyoi.

"You're both welcome," their guardian said. "It's quite late, though. You should be getting to bed."

"Okay!" both boys sped up the stairs.

"Hey, Masakazu's bedroom door is closed," Ageha pointed out. "I didn't expect him to be home yet."

"Or in bed already," Makoto agreed. "You think Haruka-san showed up at the Goukon again, and Kazu just got bummed out watching the fangirls surrounding his rival?"

"Probably!" Ageha laughed, heading over to Masakazu's door. "Let's tease him about it!" He turned the knob and peeked in, hesitating.

"What is it?" Makoto asked, peering over Ageha's head. He was surprised to see Kazu and Haruka on the futon together, not a girl in sight.

"Is something wrong?"

Makoto and Ageha jumped at the sound of Kiyoi's voice behind them.

"Uhhh …."

"Well …."

The master of the house pushed the door open a little further and took in the scene. He quietly pulled it closed again.

"I'll have to set another place at the table in the morning," Kiyoi remarked, and went down the hall to his own room.

"Is that all he has to say?" Makoto asked Ageha.

"He'll talk to him tomorrow, when we're not around and Haruka-san has left," Ageha assured him with a grin. "And then we can tease Kazu about how the Court Jester stole the Prince away from the evil fangirls and lived weirdly ever after!"

\--

(Prompt – Fangirling)

(2008)

RH Plus belongs to Ayako Suwa

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
